I Thought You Are a Girl
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae fanfic. Yunho thinks his roommate, Jaejoong, is a girl. Warning: yaoi, rape scene.
1. My Roommate

**Title:**I Thought You Are a Girl

**Genre:**Comedy

**Pairing:**Yunjae

**Author:**moonlite

**Rating:**M

**Length:**4 chapters

**Disclaimer:**Jaechunsumin are not mine, but Yunho is mine (just kidding). About the plot, it is probably inspired by other fics, because I have already read many Yunjae fics, but I hope this fic will be different with other fics.

**Warning: **Yaoi, rape scene, unedited, unbetaed

**Summary:**

Yunho and Yoosu are friends since elementary school. They always study at the same school. In the high school, they befriend with Changmin. Actually, Changmin is their junior, but he skipped class twice, so they were at the same grade in high school. The 4 of them like singing, so they formed a boy band, named TVXQ. Sometimes they performed in some school festivals.

They were very famous in their school. It is very easy for Yoosumin to have some girlfriends, but not with Yunho. He does not have any girlfriend. It is not that he is ugly; he is very handsome and has a perfect body. He thought his handsome face and perfect body could make him easy to get a girlfriend, but he was wrong. Handsome face and perfect body are not enough to catch a girl. Why girls do not want to be his girlfriends? It is because he is not sensitive. He does not understand what girls want, what they like, what they feel, etc. So, he always fails to get a girl.

Now they have already been graduated. They decide to continue their study at Dong Bang University. They enrolled in music department. Yunho promised to his friends that he will prove that he can get a girlfriend in the first year in the college.

They have to live in the dorm when they study at the college. Yunho has a roommate named Kim Jaejoong. He is a beautiful nerd from science department. Yunho thinks that he is a girl and tries to make him his girlfriend.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Roommate**

Today I will move to the dorm. Right after I finished my breakfast, appa sends me to Changmin's house before he heads to his office. Mr. Shim will send us to the dorm, so we gather at his house.

"Appa, hurry up! We have to arrive at the dorm in time." I say to appa to drive faster.

"Calm down, Yunho. Speeding is dangerous." Appa replies.

"But, I don't want to be left by the others. If they leave, you must send me to the dorm." I pout.

"I can't believe that you are a college student now if I think about your behaviors. You're so childish. Your dongsaeng even is more mature than you." Appa say. "Beside, it is your own fault. You woke up late."

Yeah, I'm so childish in front of my family. My younger sister is even more mature than me. But, of course I am not like that in front of my friends. I even become the leader of our band.

"It was because I went to sleep very late to pack my stuffs." I reply.

"You could do it earlier. I don't know why you always waste your time." Appa says.

"I didn't waste my time. I practiced with my friends." I say.

Yeah, appa do not full agree with my singing activity. He wants me to be a lawyer, just like him. He wants me to take law as my major in the college, but I insisted to take music as my major. I and my gangs planned it together. We will keep improving our music talent. We have a dream to be professional singers someday, with our band of course.

We arrive at Changmin's house. My gangs are already there. They are waiting for me.

"Hey, Yunho! Where have you been?" Yoochun helps me carry my luggage. "We're waiting for you. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah Hyung, you're very late. We're very bored waiting for you. Yoochun Hyung and Junsu Hyung were bullying me, because they were bored waiting for you." Changmin, the magnae, is whining.

"Hey, stop whining! I'm sure Yunho would bully you too with us if he was here. Besides, Uncle Shim and Aunty Shim didn't mind us bullying you." Junsu, the duckbutt, says.

Yeah, his butt is big like a duck. Also he is called dolphin, because he usually squeals like dolphin. How could I have a friend like that? He and Yoochun like to bully the magnae. Sometimes I join them to bully him. It was fun. Hahaha~

I know my friends are weird, but I like to befriend with them. We share our happiness and sadness together. They are always beside me when I need them. I love them so much. They are like brothers for me. But, there is something I envy them. They already have girlfriends. Why is it so easy for them to get the girls? They are not more handsome than me. When I got closer with a girl, the girl went away from me. It is always like that. Were they too afraid to have gorgeous boyfriend like me? Yeah, might be they were afraid to make another girl jealous. A jealous person is so scary. I still remember when umma thought that appa cheated on her. She threatened that she would kill him and that woman if appa really had a relationship with another woman. Geez, it was really scary. What if it really happened? Appa is dead and umma is in the jail. I and my sister, what will happen to us? We are just teenagers. Oh, I still have my friends. Probably we will stay in one of my friends' house.

"Come on, Boys! We have to go now." Uncle Shim, Changmin's father tells us.

"Mr. Shim, thank you for your willingness to send the boys to their dorm. I really can't make it." Appa says to Uncle Shim.

"That's okay. They are Changmin's friends. I love them like my own son." Uncle Shim replies.

"Appa, did you hear that? Uncle Shim treats me like his own son, not like you who always scold me." I say to appa. He does not say anything. He is glaring at me.

"Mr. Shim, I apologize for Yunho's rudeness." Appa talks to Uncle Shim. Hey, I am not rude. It is true. He always scolds me and forces me to do what he wants, but I never listen to him. Hehehe~

"That's alright. He is not rude. I even think that he is cute." Uncle Shim says. Appa is just smiling at him.

Ewww~ Cute? I am not cute. I am handsome. Cute is for girls, not for a manly guy like me. I hear Yoosumin giggling behind me. I turn my body to face them and send a death glare to them. They suppress their laughter seeing my glare.

"Okay then. I have to go work now. Once again, thank you, Mr. Shim." Appa and Uncle Shim shake their hands.

Here we go. We go to our dorm using Uncle Shim's car. Uncle Shim is driving and Changmin is sitting on the passenger seat beside him, and I and Yoosu, we sit on the back seat. I sit in between Yoosu to prevent them doing something ridiculous. If I do not sit between them, probably they must be whispering to each other now, planning something ridiculous. They are just sitting in silent, because I am between them.

They like to make pranks. Once, they even made me being punished for something that I did not do. Poor me~ Someday, our school held an open house to introduce our school to the junior high school students who would be graduated soon and enter high school. They would be shown a video about our school's profile. Yoochun switched the video with a porn movie. It was really embarrassing our school. Unfortunately, the principal did an investigation and the porn CD was found in Junsu's backpack. Everyone knows that I am the leader of our gang, so they suspected me as the one who planned this. I really knew nothing, but I could not let my friends being punished alone, so I accepted the punishment. We had to clear our school reputation, so we had to apologize to the junior high school students who saw the video by visiting their home and begging them not to tell everyone about that.

"Hey Boys, why are you so silent? It is weird not hearing you bickering to each other." Uncle Shim begins the conversation. "It's even no joke here."

Yeah, we like arguing, bickering, and joking, but I am not in the mood now. Thanks to my father who called me 'rude'. It seems that Yoosumin can see dark aura surrounds me, so they did not dare to talk even a single joke.

"Uhm, I think we have to save our energy for unpacking our luggage later. We also have to clean our room first." Changmin says to his appa. He really understands our condition.

"That's right Uncle Shim. Besides, we are now college students, not high school students anymore. We must be well behaved." Yoochun adds. Really? I do not think their attitudes will be changed.

"From now on we will focus on our study. Right, Yunho?" Junsu asks me.

"Oh, yeah. Junsu is right." I nod my head and turn my head to Junsu. He is grinning to me. Since when did we plan to focus on study?

We arrive at our dorm. Wow, the building is very huge. We carry our own luggage and Uncle Shim leads us to the administration office.

Uncle Shim talks to a guy. "Excuse me; they are the new students who will stay in this dorm. Can you tell me where their rooms are?"

The guy replies. "Give me their student's cards. I will check where they will be occupied."

We give him our student's cards.

"Okay, let see." The guy types something on his keyboard. I bet it is our names or our student's numbers. Then a few seconds later the results are shown on his monitor. "Oh, Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu will occupy the room 5010, Shim Changmin will occupy the room 5011 with Cho Kyuhyun, and Jung Yunho will occupy the room 10100 with Kim Jaejoong. The room and 5010 and 5011 are at the 5th floor and the room 10100 is at the 10th floor." Why is it only me who occupy the different floor.

"Can I occupy the same room as Changmin?" I ask the guy.

"I'm sorry you can't. It has been settled." The guy answers.

"Okay, Boys! I have to go now. You can find your rooms by yourself, right?" Uncle Shim says.

All of us walk leaving the administration office toward the elevator. I walk behind the others weakly.

"Don't worry, Hyung. I'm sure your roommate is a nice person. You can befriend with him." Changmin tries to cheer me up.

"Yeah, Yunho. We can still gather in my and Chun's room." Junsu pats my back.

I pout. "Why is it only me who is separated from all of you?"

"Stop pouting, Yunho! Do you think you are cute?" Yoochun mocks me. How dare him.

The elevator door is opened and we get in it.

"Hey, I'm starving. Let's go to the canteen after we put our luggage in our room." Changmin says. That kid really has a rubber stomach. I wonder why he keeps skinny.

"That's a good idea. Let's gather at the lobby after we put our luggage." Junsu says.

The elevator stops at the 5th floor. The 3 of them get out leaving me alone.

"Bye, Hyung! See you at the lobby." Changmin says.

"Bye." I reply weakly.

Finally, the elevator reaches the 10th floor. I get out and walk looking for my room. There are too many rooms here. I follow the number sequence, 10001, 10002, 10003. Where is room number 10100? Aaaaaaargghhhhh! It is still far to 10100.

After searching my room about 15 minutes, finally I reach the corner of this floor and I see a door labeled '10100'. Yay! It is my room. I am so happy to find you, oh my room. I am dancing crazily in front of my room. Then I kiss the label on the door. Without my notice, there is already a boy standing next to me. He is staring at me. I immediately stop my crazy action.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I ask the boy with an unpleasant tone to scare him.

"Uhm, nothing. I just try to find my room." He lowers his head to avoid my gaze. I think I really made him scare. Hahaha~

"Do you need any help?" I ask him. I am still glaring at him.

"No, thanks. I already find my room. It's 10098." He says. Oh, he lives next to my room. "Excuse me, I will enter my room now. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Bye." He immediately enters his room before I can say a word. Geez, am I that scary?

I grab the key which was given by the guy at the administration office before. I unlock the door. Here it is my room. The wall is white. There is a glass window with white curtain. There are two beds and two study desks. In the corner, I see a huge bookshelf. Then I see 2 doors. I open one of them. It is a closet and another one must be the bathroom. I close the closet and open the bathroom door. It is very and clean. I think I should share the bathroom, the closet, and the bookshelf with my roommate. There is no sign that my roommate has already come to this room. Let's see, what kind of person who will be my roommate?

I reach the lobby at the first floor, but my friends are not there. They must be late. What the hell are they doing? My room is further than theirs. I sit on the sofa to wait them. There are magazines and newspapers there. I grab a sport magazine and read it while waiting for my friends.

5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes…

What the hell are they doing? Where are they? Are they lost? I grab my cell phone in my pocket to call them. Eh? There are 5 messages and 10 missed calls. I read one of the messages. It is from Junsu.

Sender: Junsu a.k.a. Duckbutt

Yunho, where are you? What took you so long? Changmin is really starving, so we decide go to the canteen without you. You just have to turn right from the lobby, and then turn left, there is the canteen.

Damn! They left me. I immediately go to the canteen.

I arrive at the canteen. There are so many students here. It is really difficult to find my friends. My eyes keep searching their presence.

"Yunho, over here!" I hear someone calls my name and see Yoochun waves his hand.

"HEY YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout to my friends.

"Calm down, Yunho! Be quiet. Everyone is looking at us." Yoochun says.

I turn my head and it is true that everyone is looking at us. Geez, it is really embarrassing. I pull a chair and sit on it. "How dare you! You know that my room is further than you. I needed 15 minutes to find my room. IT IS IN THE CORNER. WHY DID THEY PUT ME VERY FAR LIKE THAT?" I shout again.

"Yunho, calm down! You make everyone here scare." Junsu says. "Changmin was starving."

"That's right, Hyung! I was so hungry. I had to eat immediately before I ate Yoochun Hyung and Junsu Hyung." Changmin explains.

Yoochun nods his head. "That's true Yunho. I don't wanna be eaten by Changmin."

"What are you talking about? It is impossible for Changmin to eat you." I reply.

"Enough, guys!" Junsu says. "Yunho, here eat your foods. We have already bought foods for you."

I am very hungry now, so I stop talking and eat the foods.

"You really didn't respect me as your leader." I say while eating.

"Huh? What do you mean? We are always like this." Yoochun replies.

"Yeah, and I'm pissed off. At least show some respect to me. I'm the oldest among us anyway. You always mock me, because I don't have any girlfriend like you." I say.

"Okay, fine Yunho. But, it will be difficult not to mock you. I'm sorry. It is true anyway." Yoochun says.

"Alright then. I will prove to all of you that I can get a girlfriend soon. I will get a girlfriend in the first year." I say confidently. Do I really mean it? "Oh, probably my roommate is a girl. So, it's easier for to make her my girlfriend."

"Hyung, it is impossible they arranged you with a girl. A boy will share room with a boy too." Changmin says.

"Who knows?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Besides, your roommate's name is a boy's name." Junsu adds.

"I have met a boy who has girl's name before." I say.

"Okay. It doesn't matter for us who your roommate is. We already have girlfriends. Also it's not difficult for us to get some girls." Yoochun says.

"See? You mock me again." I say. I am really pissed off, so I get up from my seat and leave them to my room.

How dare they saying that to me? I am even more handsome than them. Let's see, I will prove to all of you that I can get a girlfriend.

I enter my room. I see there are already some stuffs there. So, my roommate has already arrived. Great! Now I have someone to talk. I do not want to talk to Yoosumin right now. Is my roommate really a girl?

I hear a sound from the bathroom. My roommate must be there. I begin to unpack my stuffs while waiting for my roommate come out from the bathroom.

I hear the bathroom door opened. I turn my head to the bathroom direction, anticipating someone comes out from there. I see a figure comes out from the bathroom. Black straight hair, big doe eyes, pointy nose, red plump lips, slim body, milky white skin. I widen my eyes seeing that creature. It is definitely a girl. Awwww~ No, it is not a girl. It is an angel. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I pinch my hand. Ouch! It is hurt. So, it is not a dream. It is true. This angel is my roommate. I really want to dance around right now, but I think I can't do it. She will think that I am crazy.

"Hello!" I am startled. Her face is already in front of mine. She waves her hand in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Uhm, I fine." I answer. I think I am blushing now. I can feel my face getting warm, so I lower my head to hide my face. I do not want her see it.

"I think you are my roommate. My name is Kim Jaejoong, but you can call me Jae. I am from science department" He says. I can hear her soft voice. "What's your name?"

"I am Jung Yunho. You can call me Yunho." I say. "I am student of music department."

"Oh, excuse me, Yunho. I can't see your face clearly right now. I have to put on my glasses first." She grabs her glasses on her desk and put them on. She is still beautiful, although she wears her glasses. "Now, I can see you clearly."

I lift my head up to face her.

"Omo! You are very handsome, Yunho! There must be a lot of girls chasing you." She says.

What? Was she really saying that I am handsome? I can feel my cheeks are warmer than before. I must be blushing very hard now.

"Yunho, your face is really red. Do you get fever?" She comes closer to me and put her right hand on my forehead. My heart beats so fast right now. I am sweating too. I think I fall in love with her at first sight. "You're sweating too. You must be sick."

She helps me lay on my bed. Then she rushes to bathroom. A few seconds later she comes with a basin. She sits on my bed beside me. She wipes my face with a wet towel. "I hope it can decrease your fever."

Baby, I do not get a fever. I am crazy right now. I am crazy for you. You really make me nuts. You are the first girl who can make me like this. With you beside me, I do not need my cruel friends anymore. I even can sacrifice everything only for you.

**To be continued**


	2. Date?

This is my old fic. I wrote this two years ago. The language and writing style are not that good. I edited a few, but I do not think that it is enough to fix this. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Date?**

I walk to my class happily. My class is in the 3rd floor. The elevators are very crowded. All peoples want to use them. Sigh, I think I should use the stairs. Since I am very happy, it is alright to use the stairs. I am very excited to tell my friends about my roommate. Hahaha~ They will envy me so much. XD

Flashback:

This morning I woke up and when I opened my eyes, there was already someone who smiled to me and greeted me. "Good morning, Yunho!" She smiled to me. OMO! Her smile was so sweet. Was she staring at me when I was sleeping? Did I look ugly when I was sleeping? It was embarrassing.

"Uhm, good morning Jae!" I answered. I did not know what to say.

"Are you feeling better now? Here I bought porridge from the canteen. It is still warm. You better eat it, so you will have energy for today." She put a bowl of porridge on my desk. "Uhm, before you eat it, you should clean your face first. I've already prepared warm water for you." She brought a basin contained of warm water. "Let me help you to clean your face." She wiped my face by wet towel. I could only stare at her face. She looked so beautiful. "What? Is there something on my face?" She realized that I was staring at her.

"Uhm, nothing. It's just that you're so beautiful." What did I say? Was I too straight forward?

She was laughing. "Hahahaahhahaahahha~"

"Eh?" I frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

She tried to stop her laughter. "I know. You're not the first who said that. I'm used to it. Don't worry, I'm not angry with you."

Of course she would not be angry with me. A girl should be happy being said beautiful by a handsome guy like me.

"Okay, now you should eat the porridge. You can eat by yourself, right? I don't have to feed you." She walked to the bathroom. "I will prepare hot water for you. You are sick. You can't take a bath using cold water."

What? She even prepared my bath. It was like that I have a wife. Oh God, thank You so much for sending her to be my roommate. I thought that I am the luckiest man in the world.

I ate the porridge excitedly. It was her who bought it for me, special for me. It was the best meal I ever had. Suddenly, I remembered umma. She always scolded me if I did not finish my meals. "Yunho, if you don't finish it, I won't give you money for a month." Geez, she is so scary. I was sure Jae would be a good mother for my children. She has an angelic face. It was impossible she would become a devil mother like my umma.

I finished the porridge less than a minute. Wow! This was the fastest meal I ever had. Hahahahahahahaa! Probably I have already broken the world record for the fastest meal because of this. I was sure even Changmin the food monster can't beat me.

"Wow! You are done already." Jae came back from the bathroom. "The water is ready. You can take a bath now."

"Okay!" I answered him and walked to the bathroom.

"Uhm, I have a morning class. I have to go now." She said. "I don't want to be late at the first day."

"Okay. Don't worry, I can take care of my self." I assured her.

I really wanted to say, "Jae, would you like to take a bath me?" Hahahahahhaah~ What was I thinking? She would think that I am pervert.

End of flashback.

I skip the stair every 2 steps. I am too excited anyway. I feel like I am Harry Potter who always does that. If I am Harry Potter, so this college is Hogwarts, Changmin is Voldemort, and Yoosu are Ron and Hermione. Hahahahahaahahaha~ No, They are not Ron and Hermione. Junsu is not as smart as Hermione. He is only smart on making pranks. They are definitely Fred and George.

Finally, I arrive at my class. I see Yoosumin are there already.

"Hey, Hyung!" Changmin waves his hand. "Here, we have already gotten you a seat."

I approach my friends. Before I sit on my seat, I checked it first. I am afraid that they put on glue on my seat. After I was sure that there is no glue on my seat, I sit on it.

"Don't worry, Yunho. We don't make a prank for you." Junsu says. "You're our friend. We won't do that to you."

"As usual, you are always late. Didn't your roommate wake you up?" Yoochun asks.

I am grinning hearing the word 'roommate'. "Guys, I want to tell you something."

"What is that? You look so happy." Junsu says.

"Guess what!" I say still grinning.

"I don't wanna play 'guess what'. I'm not in the mood to play." Yoochun says. "Just tell it quickly. The lecturer will come soon."

"Alright… Alright. You're not fun at all. I want to tell that my roommate is a girl." I tell them.

"WHAT?" Yoochun shouts. Changmin chokes by his burger. He is eating a burger when I said it. And Junsu… He is drinking water and spills it on my face. Eww~ My handsome face now is wet by water and Junsu's saliva.

"I'm sorry, Yunho! I didn't do it on purpose." Junsu helps me to wipe my face by tissue.

"You're safe now, because I'm in a good mood now." I say to Junsu and he smiles nervously. "Where did you get the tissue? Do you always bring that? Geez, you are like a girl."

"No, this is not mine. I just picked it on the floor." Junsu says calmly.

"WHAT? You wipe my face by something that you picked on the floor?" I shout in disbelieved. "Don't you realize how many germs on it?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to dry your face." Junsu pouts.

"You should take responsibility if something bad happens to my handsome face." I am glaring at Junsu.

"Alright. Please don't fight. We are friends, right?" Yoochun tries to calm me down. "Now Yunho, would you mind to tell us about your roommate further? We really want to know." Hehehe~ This is I really want. I really want to tell them about Jae. I want to make them envy me. So, I tell them about yesterday when we met and about this morning.

"Hahahaahahaah~" They are laughing hearing my story. What the hell is it? Don't they believe me?

"You're definitely lying, Hyung." Changmin says. "Are you so desperate that you had to lie to us?"

"Your joke is not funny, Yunho. You better find another joke which is funnier than this." Yoochun says.

"Hey, I wasn't lying. It is the truth." I am really upset by their reactions. "Junsu, you believe me, right?" I turn to Junsu.

"Uhm, I know that you are not a liar." Junsu says.

"Really? You're the best, Su. You're not like them. Thanks for believing me." I smile to Junsu.

"I didn't say that I believe you." Junsu adds.

Smile on my face fades away. "What do you mean?"

"I really want to believe you, Yunho. But, it's too ridiculous. I'm not that stupid to believe you." Junsu says.

Why do they not believe me? I was not lying. Their words hurt my heart so badly. They think that I am not able to get a girl as a lover. I will prove that they are wrong. "Okay, just let see. I will prove that I wasn't lying and Jae will be my girlfriend."

"Yunho, don't take our words seriously. You know that we are always joking. We didn't mean it." Yoochun says. He realizes that my tone becomes serious.

"That's okay. I'm not angry with you. I will do it for myself. It's not because of you." I take my lecture note out from my backpack, because the lecturer will come soon.

The tense between us is not good right now. I do not talk with them along the lecture.

My lectures are finished for today. I get out from the classroom without saying anything to my friends. I want to meet Jae now. I know that her class is over too right now. Fortunately, she pinned her schedule on the wall, so I know all her schedules.

I decide to go to her class. Some students are coming out from the class. I see her still packing her books. I smile and approach her. "Hi, Jae!" I greet her.

She turns around and looks surprised seeing me in her class. "Hey, Yunho! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up." I tell her, grinning.

"Pick me up?" She frowns.

"Yeah, I want to ask you to go out." What was I saying? What if she refuses? "We are roommates, right? And I want to know you more." What kind of excuse is that?

"Yeah, right. I want to know you more too. I'm free now. So, where will we go?  
She says. YES! She accepts my request.

"Uhm, let's go to the movie." I grip her wrist and drag her out from the class.

No one PoV:

Yoosumin are walking away from their class. They are going to go back to their dorm.

"Hey, isn't it Yunho Hyung?" Changmin sees Yunho drags someone with him.

"Omo! So, it is true that he is approaching a girl." Junsu looks surprised. "Is she really his roommate?"

"It's impossible, Su. It must be a random girl he met just now." Yoochun does not believe that 'the girl' is Yunho's roommate. "Look! He seems forcing that girl to go with him."

"I think we should follow them." Changmin suggests.

"Yeah you're right, Min. Let's go!" Junsu agrees.

So, they follow Yunho and that 'girl'.

End of PoV.

After rode a bus, finally we arrive at the movie. We did not talk much in the bus. I do not know what to talk and she seemed enjoying the view outside the window.

"What do you want to watch, Jae?" I ask her.

"I don't know. You're the one who planned this, so you must decide." She answers.

"No, I want you to pick the movie." I really want to know what kind of movies she likes.

"Uhm, how about Finding Nemo 2 or Toy Story 5?" She suggests. (Lol probably those movies will exist later)

What? Finding Nemo? Toy Story? Is she a little kid? She is a college student anyway. "Jae, we're not kids anymore. Why do we have to watch those movies?"

"What's wrong with that? I like cartoons." She looks excited to watch those movies.

Heck! "Okay then, let's watch Finding Nemo 2." I want to get her heart, so I must do what she likes. My plan is ruined. I wished we could watch romantic or horror movie. You know my purpose, right?

Jae really enjoys the movie. She even ignores me all the time. She is laughing, smiling, pouting, and widening her eyes. I really like how she expresses her feelings. I am not watching the movie, but I am watching her. She still looks beautiful even it is dark here.

"Yunho, I want to go to the bathroom." She gets up from her seat.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" I ask. Hehehe~ I really want to follow her to the bathroom and do something pervert to her.

"You don't need to. I know where the bathroom is." She assures.

No one PoV:

"Why are they watching this movie?" Junsu complains. "It's not romantic at all. Is Yunho really stupid to watch Finding Nemo with a girl?"

"It seems that the girl likes this kind of movie." Changmin replies.

"Ssssshhhhttttt! Be quiet please! We're in a public place. Don't you realize that a lady beside you is glaring at you all the time?" Yoochun warns.

"Chun, don't tell me that you are enjoying the movie?" Junsu stares at Yoochun's serious face.

"I am the only one who is paying attention to Yunho and his girl, not like both of you who are arguing from the beginning of the movie." Yoochun still focuses on their targets.

"So, what do you get?" Changmin asks Yoochun.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything." Yoochun answers.

"Are you sure that you are paying attention to them? Is it impossible Yunho didn't do anything." Junsu is sure that Yoochun is focusing on the movie.

"It is possible, Hyung. We know that he is a loser." Changmin chuckles.

"Excuse me, young man. Can you be quiet, please? You're really annoying." A woman who sits beside Changmin complains.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Changmin apologizes.

"I told you, Min." Yoochun says. "Hey, the girl is standing now. She is going out. Probably she is going to go to the bathroom. Su, follow her!"

"Hey, why am I the one who should follow her? Why is it not Changmin? He is the maknae anyway." Junsu protests.

"Okay, Min. You can't protest, because you're the maknae." Yoochun orders Changmin.

"Hey, I don't want to follow a girl to the bathroom." Changmin whines.

"You don't have to enter the bathroom. You're not allowed to enter ladies' bathroom. We just want you to report the girl is pretty or not. We can't see her clearly here." Yoochun explains. "Besides, the lady beside you will watch the movie in peace in a while when you're not here."

"Okay, Hyung!" Changmin leaves his seat to follow that 'girl'.

End of PoV.

Changmin's PoV:

I follow the girl out from the theater. It is true that she is heading to the bathroom. I keep following her, but I still can't see her face clearly. She is wearing glasses, a typical of nerd.

Eh? Why does she enter men's bathroom? I want to tell her that she enters the wrong bathroom, but it is too late. She already entered the bathroom. Since it is men's bathroom, so I can enter it.

When I enter the bathroom, she is nowhere to see. I am sure that she is in one of the cubicles. I do not want to pee or poop, so I just wash my hands.

Someone is coming out from a cubicle. It is that girl. She stands beside me to wash her hands. I can see clearly her figures on the mirror. Hey! It is a boy, not a girl. Yes, he looks pretty, but he is definitely a boy, not a girl. No wonder he entered men's bathroom. Since when does Yunho Hyung become a gay? Is he really that desperate? I should report this to Yoochun Hyung and Junsu Hyung.

I go back to my seat.

"Min, how is she? Is she pretty? You saw her face clearly, right?" Junsu Hyung attacks me by a lot of questions.

"Calm down, Su! Your questions are too much." Yoochun Hyung comments.

I bite my lips. "Uhm, I think I will tell you later after we got out from this room. I don't want both of you make chaos here and Yunho Hyung will know that we follow him."

"What's that, Min? You make me curious." Junsu Hyung asks.

"Later, Hyung. Please, be patient. I will tell you everything later." I reply.

"Don't tell me that she is my ex, or Yoochun's ex, our maybe your ex?" Junsu Hyung attacks me again.

"Later, Hyung. It's not like that." I say.

After the movie is finished, we get out from the theater.

"Chun, you keep watching Yunho!" Junsu Hyung orders. "Now, tell us everything!"

I tell them everything about that 'girl'.

"Min, I'm serious here. I know that I like joking, but I'm serious right now. Don't play around like that." Junsu Hyung is pissed off. He thought I make fun of them.

"I swear I'm serious, Hyung." I try to convince them. "If you don't believe me, let's follow them again. You will see it by yourself."

"Okay, let's continue to follow them. Where do they go, Chun?" Junsu Hyung asks Yoochun Hyung.

"Uhm, I lost them. I was too excited to listen what Changmin said, so I didn't pay attention to them again." Yoochun Hyung shows an apologetic look.

"You're stupid, Chun." Junsu Hyung hits Yoochun Hyung's head.

"Ouch! It hurts." Yoochun Hyung winces in pain.

"It seems that we fail to find out about the girl. Let's try next time." Junsu Hyung suggests.

End of PoV.

It seems that my plan was not working, but at least I can go with her. It is one step closer, right? Since we live in the same room, I have a lot of chances to approach her.

After this day, I spend most of my free time with her. We have meals at the canteen together, do our homework at the library, shopping in the mall, and so on. We become closer day by day. I rarely hang out with Yoosumin anymore. I really want to make Jae as my girlfriend, they will understand it.

**To Be Continued**


	3. I AM NOT A GAY (R)

**Chapter 3: I AM NOT GAY (R)**

It has been 2 months since I moved to this dorm. I love to stay here. I do not have to listen my parents' lectures. I feel free here. Besides, I have a beautiful roommate. Hehehehe…

We become closer day by day. She becomes my closer friend now, replacing Yoosumin. I rarely hang out with them again, because I prefer to spend my time with Jae. I really like her. No, I think I love her and I think she likes me too. Does she love me too? I do not know. I hesitate to confess my feeling to her. What if she only considers me as a friend, not more than that? I do not want yo lose her. I do not want to be rejected for… uhm… 34 times. You may be surprised knowing that I was rejected for 34 times. How can a handsome guy like me was rejected for 34 times? Do not ask me! I do not know either.

Junsu texted me that they will go to a night club tonight. We have never gone to that kind of place before. We are bad boys, but I swear that we have never gone to a night club or drunk alcohol. Yeah, we have ever been smoking before, but I do not like it. And the important thing is I'M STILL VIRGIN. Hahahahaha! And I am proud of it. Yeah, how could I have sex with a girl? None of them wanted to be my girlfriend. At least I can save it for someone that I really love with all my heart. How are my friends? They have a lot of girlfriends, so I doubt that they are still virgin.

It's 6 p.m. now. Jae is doing her homework. Geez, she is really a nerd, a beautiful nerd. She is even doing her homework at Saturday night like this. But, because of her, I study often now. "Jae, my friends asked me to join them to go to a night club. Do you want to join us? I can introduce you to them."

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Yunho. I have a lot of homeworks. I'm afraid that I can't join you." She says. I feel disappointed with her answer. It is a chance to introduce her to my friends. So, they will not mock me anymore because I couldn not get a girl.

"Okay, that's fine. Maybe next time." So, I go by myself to meet my friends at the lobby.

"Yo, Yunho! I thought you won't come." Yoochun greets me.

"Yeah, I thought you don't remember us again." Changmin says while licking ice cream. Geez, he looks like a kid. It is weird if he goes to a night club while eating ice cream.

"Of course I won't forget you. You are like my family." I say. "It's just that I was busy all this time."

"Busy? Busy chasing a girl?" Junsu asks. "Why don't you bring her too? We want to know her more. We want to know the girl who stole you from us."

I am blushing hearing that. "I really asked her to come, but she is busy doing her homework."

"OMO! It's Saturday night. Why is she doing homework?" Changmin looks surprised. "I'm the most diligent among us, but I've never done homework at Saturday night."

"Probably she is too shy. She is not ready to meet you guys." I tell my friends.

"Yeah, may be. Let's go!" Junsu suggests. Then we go to the night club.

Wow! It is so crowded here. We take seats and Yoochun orders drinks for us. "Give us drinks like that guy drinks." He points to a guy who sits near us.

"Hey, do you know what he drinks, Hyung?" Changmin asks.

"No." Yoochun answers.

"So, why did you order it for us?" Changmin asks again.

"Hey, I think it's not dangerous. If it is dangerous, they won't sell it." Yoochun argues.

"I think Chun is right. We're not high school students anymore. We can drink alcohol now." Junsu adds. "If you don't want to drink it, don't drink it."

"Okay, Yunho. Tell us about that girl." Yoochun opens the conversation. "Is she really your roommate?"

I am blushing again. "Yes, she is my roommate."

Junsu widens his eyes. "So, you sleep in the same room with her?"

I nod my head.

"How far is your relationship with her? Did you 'sleep' with her?" Junsu adds.

"Hey, I'm not a jerk. I won't take advantages from her." I feel offended, because my friends think I am that kind of man. "Actually, I don't even confess to her yet. I am afraid that she will reject me."

"Yunho, you experienced so many rejections. You're used to it. Why are you afraid so sudden now? It's not like Yunho whom I know." Yoochun says. I know that he indirectly mocks me.

"She is different. I really like her. I don't want to lose her." I reply.

Our drinks finally come.

"Here, Yunho. Drink this. May be this can bring your courage back." Yoochun gives me a glass of the drink that we ordered.

"Is it okay, Hyung?" Changmin asks. He looks weird tonight. He is so silent since we talked about Jae. Don't tell me that he has already met Jae and likes her too.

"It's okay, Min. I'll take responsibility if something bad happens to you." Yoochun assures Changmin.

"Do you forget, Hyung? I'm two years younger than you. It means I'm still underage." Changmin replies.

"No one will notice it, Min." Junsu adds.

"Okay then, I'll drink it, but Chun Hyung must take responsibility if something bad happens to me." Changmin adds.

"I guarantee it, Min. Don't you believe me?" Yoochun assures.

So, all of us drink it together. Yuck! It is bitter. Why do people like to drink something like this? Suddenly, I feel my body become warm. Oh, so people drink this to keep their body warm. Phewww! I feel a little bit dizzy too. My body is not warm anymore. It is hot.

"So, Yunho, are you ready for your confession?" Yoochun asks me.

"Huh?" Did he tell me to confess?

"Confession, Yunho. You should confess to her now. You got your courage back after drank this, right?" Yoochun explains.

Yeah, he is right. I have to confess to her as soon as possible before someone else does it. Although she is a nerd, she is very beautiful. I am sure there are many guys who like her. And I think this time is the right time to confess.

"Okay then, wish me luck, guys!" Then I leave the night club. I go back to the dorm.

God, I feel so dizzy. I even can't stand properly. It's so quiet in our dorm. Most of students spend Saturday night outside. I enter the elevator and push the '10' button. When the elevator begins to move, I lose my balance and fall down. I'm not able to stand up quickly. It's so blur and my head is spinning around. A few seconds later, finally I can manage my body to stand up. The elevator stops and the door is open. I get out of the elevator, walking toward my room. 10100, where is my room. I hold on to the wall while walking to prevent my body from falling again. Finally, I can reach my room. Where is my key? It's difficult for me to reach it in my pocket. So, I decide to knock the door. "Jae, can you open the door for me? Are you already sleeping?"

After a few knocks, the door is opened. I see Jae rubbing her eyes. It seems that she was already sleeping when I knocked the door. I can't see her clearly, because I'm so dizzy. But, I can see her wearing very shorts pants and tank top. Wow! She is so sexy. I've never seen her like this before. Yeah, I've never seen her sleeping, because she always studies until late night and wakes up very early before me.

She is so tempting and my body is very hot now. I can't stand this anymore, so I jump on her and attack her. She falls on her bed with me on top of her. Our face is so close. Although it is blur, she still looks beautiful. In no time I attack her neck. I suck her neck.

"Yu… Yunho, are you drunk?" I can hear her question, but I ignore her and suck her neck harder. "Your bed is over there." She keeps trying to push me away, but I think I'm too heavy. "Yunho, it's really not funny at all."

After I satisfied with one spot, I move to another spot on her neck and suck it.

"Yunhooooo." She moans my name, but it's not like a moan. It's like that she is protesting. "I said it's not funny."

She is too much protesting. Why doesn't she just enjoy this? I seal her lips with mine to shut her up. She widens her eyes. I think she is surprised with my action. Oh God, I think she will hate me after this. Or… Or she may like it.

"Hmmmppppttt…" She is still struggling. I pin her arms above her head and lock her legs with mine. She is so persistent and keeps struggling.

I force my tongue to slide inside her mouth. She tries to close her mouth tight. By a lot of effort finally I can slide my tongue inside her mouth and explore her mouth. But, it seems that so still don't want to give up. Before I can taste whole her mouth, she bites my tongue.

"Ouch!" I break our kiss and she can release herself from me. She gets up and runs to her desk. She throws everything on her desk, such as thick books. I try to dodge, but some books still can reach my head.

"Back off! You're drunk, Yunho! Stop!" She continues to throw her books to my direction.

I keep approaching her and she is cornered now between me and her desk. Also, she doesn't have any book to throw now. "Where will you go, Baby?" I smirk.

"Yunho, please. You're under control of alcohol. Wake up!" She is shouting at me.

SLAPS!

She slaps me, my handsome face. After she bit me, now she slaps me. It becomes more interesting. She is hard to give up. I like a tough girl. In no time, I lift her and carry her on my shoulder. "Let me go! You're crazy, Yunho! Do you think what I am?"

I throw her on her bed and I get on top of her again. I rip her tank top. She is topless now. She even doesn't wear a bra. I think she doesn't need to wear it since her chest is so flat. She covers her chest with her both hands.

"Yunho, please stop!" She is pleading now. I can hear her sobbing. Is she crying? What have I done? I try to touch her cheek to make sure whether she is crying. But…

SLAPS!

She slaps me again. Damn! Why doesn't she give up on me? I'm pissed off now. I attack her again. This time I attack her 'breasts'. Geez, they are so flat. Can they even be called 'breasts'? I suck her flat chest, trying to leave a mark there.

"Pleaseeeee, stop!" She is crying harder, but I don't care. She really pissed me off.

I become more impatient now. I really want to feel her now. I want to fuck her. I feel so hot, so I rip my own clothes and strip my self. I'm fully naked now. She is trembling seeing what I did. "What… a.. are you going to do?"

I didn't answer her question. She will know it soon. I pull her shorts down along with her underwear. In no time I slam my cock into her hole. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggg gggg!" She screams in pain.

I thrust in and out. It's so tight. I like the friction. I like how her inner wall surrounds my cock. "Aaaaahhhhh uuuuuuuuhhhhhh…" I moan shamelessly. It feels so good. But, I feel so weird. There is something poking my stomach. What's that? But, I don't care. I keep thrusting into her.

I don't hear her crying anymore. It seems that she was already given up. She isn't struggling anymore. She is just lying beneath me. Seeing her like that makes me feel guilty. I think I rape her. It's too late to regret it. It's already happened. I keep thrusting again and again, more powerful each time. I think my cock is gonna explode now. I reach orgasm and spill my load inside her. I pull my cock from her hole and roll my body to lay beside her. It's so tiring. I try to manage my breath and glance to her. She doesn't budge at all. Does she die? Did I kill her? I become panic, but I can see her chest moves up and down. Pheww! I feel relieved, because she is still alive.

After her breath became constant, she gets up, grabs the sheet to cover her naked body and goes to the bathroom, limping. She slams the bathroom door so hard and I can hear her crying inside the bathroom. I'm too tired to care about her. So, I close my eyes and sleep.

Jaejoong's PoV:

How dare did he do that to me? I thought he was a good guy. I consider him as my best friend, even my brother. But, why did he do that to me? I've never thought that someone like him could do that. I knew he was under alcohol control, but still his attitude can't be tolerated. I'm a human. He can't do whatever he wants to me just because he was under alcohol control.

What should I do now? I definitely have to move from this room. I can't share a room with him anymore after this. But, even I move, he still can approach me. What should I do to him? Should I report this to police? But, it's embarrassing? What will people say? They will say that I'm a gay. I'm not a gay.

I fill the bathtub with the cold water. After it was almost full, I get in the bathtub. I drown my head into the water. I want to erase the memory about it. But, it's difficult. The incident keeps repeating in my head. If I keep under the water, I will die. So, I pull my head from the water. I grab a body scrub and scrub my body. I want to erase his touches. I feel disgusted. My bottom is so hurt. I think it was bleeding. I think I can't poop before it's recovered.

It's almost an hour I'm in the bathroom. But, it will never be enough for me to clean my body. How can I erase it? I still can feel his touches on my body. I feel frustrated now. I throw everything near me. My tears begin to flow again. After I calmed down, I continue to wash my body.

After about 2 hours in the bathroom, I decide to come out. I open the bathroom door slowly. I'm afraid he still awakes. I feel relieved when I see him sleeping, on my bed. He even didn't cover his naked body. By seeing his naked body, the memory flashes again in my mind. I grab a blanket on his bed and cover his body with it. It's not because I care about him, I just don't want to see his body. I enter the closet and get dressed.

What should I do? Should I go out from this room now? But where will I go? It's still 3 a.m. I don't care. I just want to get out of here now. I need fresh air. So, I go out and walk to the park near the dorm.

I sit on the bench at the park. I keep thinking about what I should do. I'm a guy and I'm not a gay. I shouldn't have to be afraid of him. I know he is bigger than me, but it's not an excuse. I have my pride as a man. Yeah, I shouldn't be afraid.

The sun appears now. I decide to go back to my room and confront him. I have to settle this with him. I shouldn't be afraid.

End of PoV.

I open my eyes. I still feel dizzy from last night. Yeah, I remember. I was drunk and…. I raped Jae. Oh God, did I really do that? I'm naked and only covered by my blanket. And this is not my bed. It's Jae's bed. I get up and sit. Where is she? Oh my God, probably she has already reported me to the police now and they will throw me to the jail. I didn't think about this before. I was so stupid. And the worse is I hurt her, someone that I love the most. I hurt her. I have to find her immediately and apologize. I don't care if she sues me. I deserve it.

I see stain of blood on the sheet. So, she was a virgin and I took her virginity by force (Jaejoong was bleeding because Yunho was too harsh to him, not because he lost his virginity like a woman). It makes me feel guiltier.

When I'm going to stand up, the door is opened. It's Jae. "So, you have already waked up." She says coldly. I can only lower my head. I feel embarrassing and guilty. "We have to settle everything now. I give you 5 minutes to get dressed."

After I got dressed, I sit facing her. She sits in front of me. She crosses her legs and put her arms on her chest. But, her face doesn't look at me. She looks to another direction to avoid eyes' contact with me. I really understand that she must hate me now until she doesn't want to look at me.

"So…" I begin the conversation.

"So? Is it only you can say after it happened?" She asks sarcastically.

"I know I was wrong. I'm sorry." I say. "You can do everything to me. You can sue me, report me to the police, or kill me, whatever, as long as you happy."

"Happy? How can I be happy after this?" She asks, still in angry tone. "I will remember this entire my life."

"I'm sorry." I say again.

"Listen! I won't tell everyone, because this is embarrassing. But, it doesn't mean I forgive you." She says.

"I will accept all the consequences." I say.

"I absolutely will move from this room and I don't wanna see you again. So, don't appear in front of me anymore." She continues.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I ask.

"Of course. What do you expect?" She replies.

"But, I want to take responsibility." I explain.

"You don't have to take any responsibility. Isn't it enough I won't report you?" She says.

"But I took your virginity." I reply. "What if you get pregnant?"

She chuckles. "I don't want to admit it, but yes, you were the one who took my virginity. But, don't worry; I won't get pregnant, because I'm a guy."

Huh? What did he say? Did he say that he is a guy?

"And I'm not a gay. I won't turn gay because of this." She continues.

"You're not a gay?" I ask. I feel confused now.

"Yeah, I'm straight. My face looks like a girl, but it doesn't mean I'm a gay." She answers.

So, it's true that she is a guy. I really want to cry now. I raped a guy. I fucked I guy. No wonder, it felt weird last night. It explains why her chest is so flat and she didn't wear bra. And, so, something which was poking my stomach is his manhood. OMG… I'm so dead. I'm a gay. No! I'M NOT A GAY!

No one PoV:

Changmin wakes up. He feels strange with his surrounding. It is not his dorm room. Is he in his room at his house? No, it is not. So, where is he? He still feels dizzy. He is shocked when he realizes his condition. He is in a bed between Yoochun and Junsu who are still sleeping. What's wrong with that? The problems are the 3 of them are naked and share the same blanket.

"OMO! What did happen?" He asks himself. "Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhh hhh!" He is screaming.

"Shut up! I'm still sleepy." Junsu says. His eyes are still closed.

"Hyung! Wake up!" Changmin shakes Yoosu's bodies.

"Min, you're so noisy." Yoochun says. He gets up and rubs his eyes. "What's up?"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Changmin is crying. "Hyung, what have we done? I don't remember at all."

Yoochun is fully awake now and he realizes their condition. "What the hell is this? Why are we naked and this room is smell like sex? Did we have sex with girls here?"

"But, I don't remember we met girls at the night club. We felt dizzy because of the alcohol and left the club." Changmin replies.

"Don't tell me that we did threesome with each other." Yoochun says.

"WHAT? NO!" Changmin shouts. "I don't wanna be a gay like Yunho Hyung."

"What did you said just now?" Yoochun can't believe what he hears. "Did you say that Yunho is gay?"

Junsu feels annoyed by Yoochun and Changmin. "Can both of you be quiet? I still want to sleep."

End of PoV.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Sorry, I was very busy recently. I did not edit this chapter yet._


End file.
